Captured
by Nocturnations
Summary: Harry met Darren Shan when he was ten and Darren became his only true friend. A week after that, Darren disappeared. He never came back. Now, after many years, wizards want to study vampires and they capture one. Harry thinks he knows the vampire from somewhere, but at first, he can't figure it out. Darren wants to escape, but how?
1. Chapter 1 : Memories

** So people beware… It's my first fanfiction! (And my first story in English, if it matters.) I'm really sorry for some grammar mistakes. Some of you may know that I'm from Finland and the all the English language I can speak is learnt from school and Internet (and books written in English). Feel free to give advices and I would appreciate it.**

** In Harry Potter books, this sets during Order of Phoenix. In Darren Shan books, this sets between The Vampire Prince and Hunters of Dusk. Darren has been the vampire prince for one year. So Mr. Crepsley, Paris Skyle, Steve, Mr. Tall and many others are still alive. Flashbacks in this chapter are taking place when Harry was ten (so he didn't know that he was a wizard) and in Darren Shan series between Tunnels of Blood and The Vampire Mountain. I know that it doesn't fit perfectly, but I just got an idea and I wanted to do it, even though there is a mistake with character ages and time. I warn you, that the story contains spoilers from Harry Potter and Darren Shan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Darren Shan. I do not own the characters either.**

Chapter 1 : Memories

One strange day, while sitting at his bed at Gryffindor common room, I found myself thinking about life before I knew that I was wizard. Actually, I remembered the only true friend I had, when I was just ten years old.

_*** Flashback ***_

I sat alone in school's dining room eating my lunch pretty peacefully, when they came.

And with "they" I mean Dudley, Piers and the rest of Dudley's friends. And what they wanted? To play their favourite sport, hitting me. Before they caught me I started running. Of course they started to chase me, since they knew that I couldn't run for eternity. I ran outside to school yard, trying to get away. When something unbelievable happened. Between me and Dudley's gang stood a boy. And he didn't look like he was going to move.

"Darren, we need to go to play a game. Let's not make this a fight, okay?" Piers said. He obliviously knew this boy.

"You call chasing your cousin "a game"?" Darren asked. His voice was cold but perfectly calm.

"Come on dude, you don't want a broken bone." One of the boys said.

"I'm not going to move. Leave him alone." Darren said strongly.

"Not going to happen!" Dudley said. He was angry. Then he sprinted towards Darren who still stood there. Darren raised his hand and when Dudley was almost on him he slapped the boy hard at face. Dudley fell to ground holding his cheek.

"Haven't you heard about leaving younger ones alone, Dursley? Now leave and eat your lunch. Or I'll slap you. Again." Darren ordered. I watched when they leaved. Then Darren turned to me and smiled. He was thirteen, I think. His eyes didn't fit him, they looked older than he is. But he was older than Dudley or I even though Dudley was a lot bigger than him…

"I'm Darren Shan." He said with a kind smile. I could not recognise him as the bit scary and cold boy, who had chased the bullies of.

"I'm Harry Potter." I said with a weak smile. Then I pretty stupidly asked:

"Why did you help me?"

"I hate bullies, you know. Making fun and hurting the others. It was nice to meet you, Harry."

"Darren!" a boy yelled and Darren run to him. They talked something about a football game and then they ran. They probably played football at school.

After that there was somebody to help me. He chased Dudley's gang of if he saw them bullying me. He let me to eat lunch with him and his friends, so Dudley could no longer steal my sandwich. Even though Darren didn't talk a much, it didn't bother me. Because finally, after so many years… I had a friend. A true friend.

_*** End of flashback ***_

"Harry, are you okay?" My friend, Ron, asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a memory from times before I knew I was a wizard. Memory of my only friend back then." I answered. Then I remembered what did happen about a week after the start of our friendship…

_*** Another flashback ***_

I walked to school, anxious to see Darren after weekend. But he was nowhere to be seen. I did something really stupid, but pretty brave at the same time. I asked his friends:

"Where's Darren?"

A brown haired boy with brown eyes, Kevin, answered:

"We don't know. He just disappeared after Friday."

I walked away, when the boys started to play football, without Darren. And Darren didn't come back to school that week. He didn't come back that month either. He never came back.

_*** End of flashback ***_

I didn't let my mind show me anything more. I didn't want to see memories about being bullied. Ron looked worried, so I explained:

"Another, not so good memory."

"What did happen?" Ron asked, a bit curious and worried.

"He disappeared. We were friends for a week and then he disappeared." I answered blankly.

"Oh..." Ron said quietly and I didn't answer. I just remembered one thing.

I never really thanked Darren for being my only friend and saving me so many times. And now I never would.


	2. SMALL UPDATE

**I'm really sorry about not updating. It's hard to write in language that's not your native but it's becoming easier...**

**I'd like to thank you about your reviews, favs and follows. Of course I want to thank my Beta Reader KatHarkness-Katara. Next chapter will be here this month and I think that I will make it Harry's POV, so I get it here faster.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**(I know that this update sucks. But I'll remove it when I get the next chapter here.)**


End file.
